


Chaton and Kitten

by babiiea94



Series: Marichat May 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kittens, Marichat May, day3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Yes this is a marichat fanfic.





	Chaton and Kitten

Marinette sat in the living room surrounded by baby gates. She agreed to foster some animals for the local animal shelter and so here she sat with a mother cat and her 8 kittens. She became very fond of one particular kitten who was black of fur and green of eyes. This one she called Chaton because of how often he would cling to her just as another cat she new would. Today the shelter was supposed to come pick them all up. Well, all but Chaton, she decided to adopt him herself. He would often climb up her and sit on her shoulder while she made sure the rest of them were fine. Unfortunately, today she was also supposed to babysit for a distant relative of hers.They were coming through town to take her mom and dad to lunch but didn’t want to take the baby with them. This baby looked an awful lot like she did when she was this young. It was a little girl, with bluenette hair but green eyes instead of blue. Apparently she wasn't the only one in the family who liked green eyed guys. This baby girl was called Kitianna, but she called her kitten which made her giggle. Chaton loved Kitten and often would climb into her bassinet to sleep next to the baby. She looked out of the window and saw Chat Noir running across the roofs. She slowly started to panic. She could not be Ladybug right now, she was too busy watching all the kittens. She ran up to her balcony and called for him to come over. He turned and smiled landing at her house.

“Good afternoon Purrincess.” he smiled leaning on his baton “What can this alley cat do for you?”

“Is there an akuma?” She asked 

“Nope, I was just feeling cooped up at home and decided to go on a run” she sighed in relief “Why do you ask?”

“Because I kinda have my hands full and don’t want to have to worry about akumas right now.” She heard Kitianna crying on the baby monitor on her hip “Speaking of, duty calls.” 

“Would you like an extra set of claws? I’m pawsitivly amazing with children.”

“Sure, if you want to come inside, you can make sure the kittens don’t get into anything.”

“Kittens?” he asked head tilted “And here I thought I was the only stray for you” he teased. She just rolled her eyes and lead him down. His eyes seemed to light up seeing the box of kittens and sat down picking one up holding it to his cheek “Now don’t get me wrong, I love cuddling small animals, but why do you have kittens and a baby?” he asked as Marinette picked up Kitianna up to calm her. His jaw slacked a little seeing how alike they looked.

“Well, I was fostering because the sheter was crowded, which is why those kittens are here. And This is Kitianna. She’s here because my parents went out with her mom and left me to baby sit.” she jumped and let out a small groan “Chaton…. I’ll put Kitten down soon” she said as the small cat finally got to her shoulder. 

“Chaton? Well isn’t he lucky.” Chat put the kitten back with its mom and stood to take Kitianna from Marinette. “Well aren’t you beautiful?” he asked the baby spinning her and making her giggle. “She looks almost just like you Marinette. Except she doesn’t have your blue eyes.”

“She got her dad’s green eyes. I guess it’s a family trait liking guys with green eyes.” she laughed “She kinda is a baby version of a mashup of us.” 

Chat blushed and looked at the baby then at Marinette “Well, no wonder she’s so beautiful then.” he smiled regaining his composure. Marinette giggled as Chaton purred in her ear. 

“Always the charmer Kitty.” Marinette put Chaton in the bassinet placing Kit with him “I think I have to let Kitten keep Chaton. I don’t think he’d be happy without her.” Just then the person from the animal shelter came to pick the kittens up. They spoke a little as Chat entertained Kitianna.

“Your daughter is beautiful, and to have the hero as Paris of her father? You are one lucky girl Marinette.” The director smiled at her as she looked over at Chat holding Kitten. Marinette began to stutter denying the whole thing.

“N-no, not my daughter, just babysitting. Chat dropped by…” she tried to form a coherent sentence. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Well thanks again for looking after the kittens. Take good care of the trouble maker.” The director laughed as she walked away with the remaining kittens. 

Marinette and Chat exchanged a look of embarrassment. “Thank you for keeping me company Chat. It’s been fun.” 

“Anytime. Plus I think this little girl just got in line to steal my heart from you.”

“From me? What about Ladybug?” She asked shocked. She had noticed Chat stopped flirting with her alter ego as much, but she had just assumed he was getting more serious about fighting the akumas.

“Nope. You have my heart, fully and completely yours.” Chat walked to Marinette and took her hand in his own “That is if you will accept it?” Marinette didn’t know what to say. She still liked ADrien to the point of it being creepy, but she had to admit even that was dying down since she and Chat hung out more. She bit her lip and nodded 

“I accept your heart as long as you promise to take care of mine as well.” she said softly looking into his eyes. He put both of his hands on her cheeks to lean down and kiss her softly making a silent promise to take care of her and her heart for as long as they live.


End file.
